yaoi Et pour mon thé?
by Kuroedesu
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive attend dans sa chambre que son majordome lui apporte son thé, mais il tarde à arriver. Au moment où il s'impatiente et décide d'aller voir Sebastian arrive avec des intentions pas très catholique...


Franchement il en mettait du temps celui là. Ça faisait déjà 20 minutes qu'il lui avait demandé de lui apporté son thé, earl grey comme à son habitude. Pourtant il n'était pas encore revenu de la cuisine. Ciel Phantomhive regarda sa montre encore une fois. Non aucune erreur possible, Sebastian était en retard. _Dit moi pas que tu vas me faire marcher pour rien! _Pensa-t-il en se levant s'apprêtant à marcher vers la cuisine.

À peine sorti de sa chambre il se fit tirer par derrière sans savoir qui venait de faire cet acte impardonnable. Il se retourna et aperçut son majordome.

« Depuis quand tu es là toi?

-Pas longtemps, chut!

Ciel baissa la voix d'un ton :

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Rien… viens, suis moi! (Il l'entraîna vers sa chambre.)

-Ah…euh…quoi…mais et mon thé?

-Il attendra pour plus tard.

-Mais…

-Chut pas de mais!

-Bon sang, Sebastian, je l'attends depuis 20 minutes ce thé!

-Et moi je te veux depuis déjà des mois! Donc tu vas te taire et me suivre.

Ciel cligna des yeux :

-Quoi? Tu viens de dire quoi à l'instant?

-Tu vas te taire et me suivre!

Le petit gars de 12 ans commença à rougir profondément :

-N-Non…avant ça…

Le diable réalisa son erreur et bloqua son expression faciale:

-J'ai rien dit avant… »

Sebastian mit son doigt devant la bouche de Ciel, lui demandant ainsi le silence et l'assit sur son lit. _Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant qu'il est là? _Se demanda-t-il.

Ciel se tenait sur son propre lit regardant son majordome, incrédule. Que lui arrivait-il? Pourquoi était-il si différent de son habitude? Il déposa son doigt sur le front de son serviteur et lui demanda avec sa voix autoritaire de lui dire où il voulait en venir en l'entrainant dans sa chambre, en l'assoyant sur son lit et surtout, surtout en ne lui ayant pas donné son thé.

« Ne t'avais-je pas demandé de te taire? » Avait alors répliqué le butler.»

Avant de lui laissé le temps de répondre il se plaça au dessus de son maître l'ayant poussé pour qu'il soit en position coucher sur le lit.

Le jeune maître le regardait droit dans les yeux osant à peine cligner puis descendit son regard vers sa bouche rougissant à la pensé que ses lèvres étaient vraiment jolie et paraissaient… appétissante.

Ah comme Ciel était beau lorsqu'il rougissait ainsi et il semblait encore plus beau en sachant pertinemment que c'était dû à l'effet que le démon lui procurait. Avant même d'avoir prit le temps de réfléchir Sebastian approcha ses lèvres de les siennes voulant les goûter. Voyant la faciliter à laquelle il avait à lui donner se simple baiser, il se risqua à y pénétrer la langue jouant un peu sur les lèvres de son maître cherchant une ouverture qui ne se fit pas attendre. Le démon n'arrivait pas à y croire, il embrassait son maître. Depuis combien de temps en avait-il rêvé?

Pourquoi son majordome lui faisait-il cet effet là? _Je ne suis pas gay aux dernières nouvelles! _ S'exclama-t-il intérieurement tout en appréciant le baiser qu'il lui était offert. Mettant en même temps ses mains à l'entour du cul de l'homme au dessus de lui. Reprenant sa respiration, Ciel repoussa quelque peu le visage du démon qui lui même reprenait sa respiration haletant au dessus du seul être humain qui comptait réellement pour lui.

« Est-ce que…je peux? Demanda le majordome en regardant les vêtements du jeune Phantomhive.»

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait? Pouvoir quoi? Il n'avait même pas reprit l'usage de la parole tellement il avait aimé ce baiser et il ne voulait surtout pas que cela finisse. Toujours est-il qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son majordome regardait ses vêtements. Voulait-il les enlever? Surement…alors est-ce que lui-même acceptait d'allé encore plus loin avec celui qui le dominait de tout sa splendeur? La réponse était : Oui!

« F-Fait se que t-tu veux! Dit-il avant de respirer à font, mais ne t'arrête surtout pas!

Il avait compris son ordre :

-Yes, yes my lord. »

Faisant selon les désirs de son maître et selon ses propres désirs, il commença doucement à enlever la chemise que portait ce petit enfant frôlant de ses doigts son petit torse le faisant crisper chaque fois qu'il y déposait sa main. _Quel joli corps! _Se dit le démon en y approchant les lèvres pour aller jouer un peu.

Comment des lèvres pouvaient lui procurer autant de plaisir? Ciel en revenait toujours pas. C'était insupportable, à chaque mouvement de langue sur son torse le faisait gémir de plaisir et il avait une énorme douleur à l'entre jambe, son petit oiseau essayait de montrer le bout de son nez, mais il avait bien de la difficulté prise dans son pantalon.

Regardant le regard de Ciel, le serviteur avait aisément deviné le problème qu'avait en se moment son jeune maître, c'est pourquoi il se mit à l'attaque de son pantalon. Il tira vers le bas son petit pantalon et fut agréablement surprit en voyant l'ampleur de l'engin de se jeune enfant. Il soulagea le pauvre petit en faisant des mouvements latéral avec sa main gauche tendis que sa droite s'était entrecroisé avec une des mains du préado. Le petit garçon avait une respiration rauque dû à l'excitation n'arrivant plus du tout à parler sauf lorsqu'il criait des : Continu, oui! Vas-y! C'est bon! Pourtant il n'y avait qu'un seul des deux qui était complètement nu.

Ciel voulait sentir le démon encore plus près de lui, il voulait ne faire qu'un, c'est pourquoi avant même de lui avoir laissé le temps d'y penser, Ciel déchira les vêtements de Sebastian en lui ordonnant de le pénétrer. Il s'était mit alors à rougir prenant seulement conscience de se qu'il venait de dire, mais il en avait horriblement envie.

Sans répondre Sebastian avait passé à l'action en commençant par le préparer en entrant un de ses doigts dans l'intérieur de son vis-à-vis. L'enfant en fit un cri de douleur, qui avec le temps d'atténua et devint même agréable, c'est alors que le butler en mit un deuxième puis un troisième, une fois bien préparé, le dominant pénétra délicatement l'intimité de son dominé tout en jouant avec l'anatomie du jeune homme qui maintenant était en extase pure et simple. Il sentait des muscles se contracter là où il n'aurait jamais pensé en avoir. Une fois tout les deux habitué, le démon accéléra, donna des coups de hanche plus fort et plus rapide pour le bonheur des deux, lorsque finalement après plusieurs minutes les fontaines jaillirent en même temps, tout les deux se tortillaient de plaisirs dans leurs jouissances et ils s'effondrèrent ensemble les batteries à plat.

Ils étaient allongé dans le lit haletant, mais satisfait, en s'endormant enlacé l'un l'autre jusqu'au lendemain. Ciel se réveilla toujours épuiser et se rendit compte qu'au final, il n'avait toujours pas prit son thé…


End file.
